Deadlocked
Deadlocked is the twentieth and currently the last official level of ''Geometry Dash, ''and the 3rd level to be rated Demon as of Update 2.0. It is unlocked upon collecting 30 secret coins. Description Deadlocked shows a variety of new map components. Most notable are the green jump rings which reverse the character's gravity and add momentum. This is the equivalent of hitting the blue and yellow jump ring at the same time or hitting a yellow ring in a blue or yellow gravity portal. It also showcased the teleportation portals, in which you enter a blue teleportation portal, and exit through its corresponding orange teleportation portal. The colour of the teleportation portals assume a Portal reference. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is unique compared to others, as it requires a key before it can be acquired. In the first ship sequence, a key is placed high up above the moving squares. Once successfully retrieved, it opens an area in the fourth cube sequence which allows the player to grab the coin. Failure to retrieve the key will keep this passage blocked and the player will be forced to take the alternate route situated below it. *The second secret coin appears during the second Robot sequence. There will be a two-block wide pillar sticking out from the ground. Instead of flying to the top of the pillar, you must drop down and jump shortly after to collect the coin. To return to the normal path, you must jump on top of a disappearing block. This is considered slightly easier than the normal path. *The final secret coin appears during the second UFO sequence, where monsters are shooting lasers at the player. After the first laser is fired, try to get close to the top. There will be a saw blade, tap twice, wait a second and tap again, the coin will be acquired. Try to get down quickly as there will be another laser fired shortly after. Trivia *Deadlocked was the third level to have a slow portal. the first was Hexagon Force, and the second was Theory of Everything 2. *This level showcased the infinite color channels, activating beneath and above the green jump rings, and whenever the player landed on a platform. *Deadlocked is the second level to feature a triple speed portal. The first was Electrodynamix. **It's also the first level to have multiple triple speed portals. *Deadlocked has the earliest form change, changing to a mini dart within the first seconds of the level. **It also has the shortest segment of a certain form, with the mini wave only lasting around 0.75 seconds long. *Deadlocked has the most in game text. **The text reads 'I like this part :)', which appears right before the second ship sequence. ***The ":)" is turned clockwise 90 degrees. *This is the second level that does not have a coin in its ship sequence after Electrodynamix. **However the key to access the first coin is collected in the ship sequence. *This level is currently the only official demon that has a dual portal, in the dual dart. *This level also makes an interesting use of moving objects and dragons to create "enemies" in the second UFO part. The dragons appear to follow the player, shooting 'lasers' from their mouths that the player must avoid. *The practice mode achievement, "Living Open", is the opposite on words of "Deadlocked". *Deadlocked is the first official level to have 15 stars. **Coincidentally, this is the highest number of stars rewarded to the player after completion of the level. *This is the second level with a song that F-777 composed. The first one, Theory of Everything 2, was a collaboration between DJ-Nate and F-777. * It takes 1:44 to complete this level. * Deadlocked is the first level with an upside-down Dart segment. * Deadlocked features a new background that has not been used in other main levels. Walkthrough Errors Decorational Errors *When you crash at the last green orb at the second cube sequence, you can see that the top areas to the left and right are unfilled. *In the last ball part, single "orbs" can be seen at the top and bottom of the level. But in the middle of the ball part in the top, two of those "orbs" can be seen over lapping eachother. This may or may not be intended. Structural Errors * At the second Dart segment, if you hit the last green ring before the Dart portal a bit late and hold your jump key, you might be able to play the sequence at a normal speed than a triple speed and the music will be out of sync. A similar error is found in Theory of Everything 2, however, in Theory of Everything 2, the erroneous path was detrimental, but this error is beneficial. ** It is also possible to get a similar error in Hexagon Force, though it is quite hard to do so. Once again, you will be actually travelling faster than normal. * It is also possible to play the triple speed dart part in normal speed cube, by hitting first green ring very late and missing the second one. * At 8%, you can jump over a gravity pad instead of hitting it and continue the level by hitting the gravity ring. * If you notice, the second orange portal has a yellow jump pad peeking on the left of it. * At 9%, if timed correctly, after going through the teleport portal, it is possible to hit the yellow jump pad before touching the gravity portal, therefore causing a crash. * There is another glitch at 9%, where if you go through the teleport portal at the right time you can hit the yellow jump ring you're not supposed to hit instead of the gravity ring and survive. * During the second ball segment, at 37%, you are able to skip a teleport portal and a green ring if timed right. * At the first ball segment, it is possible to slip under the ball portal and remain as a mini ship. ** If you survive through the ball sequence, it is also possible to go through the UFO sequence as a mini ship too. * At the first robot segment, you can skip a gravity portal and a teleportation portal by holding longer. * During the first mini cube sequence, if you jump late instead of hitting the last gravity ring before the teleportation portal, you will see a jump pad in the the orange part of the portal and continue as normal. * At the first teleport portal set after the first secret coin location, it is possible to hit the first gravity ring and survive by landing on the edge of the pillar. * Around the second secret coin area, RobTop has left an "alternative route". After falling down from the pillar into the secret area as normal, instead of making a small jump to reach the coin, make a large jump, but don't touch the green orb. If timed correctly, you will realize that you can enter a overhanging pillar (with fire on both sides), as it is hollow. You can jump off this pillar and continue normally, although this won't do anything. **It is also possible to get the 2nd coin while tapping on the green jump ring. **In the first cube segment you can go on the third antigravity jump ring and continue normally. *Jumping too late into the third teleportation portal in the level can make the player crash. *After going through the second teleportation portal, the jump ring marked with an "X" can be hit with precise timing and not make the player crash. **If the player goes through the second teleportation portal late, then they will be forced to hit this jump ring and doing this will always result in a crash. Gallery File:DeadlockedMenu.png|Deadlocked in the main menu File:Cube59.png|Icon unlocked after completing Deadlocked with all 3 secret coins File:DL-Key.jpg|The key to access the first secret coin (Ship) File:DL-C1.jpg|First secret coin (Cube) File:DL-C2.jpg|Second secret coin (Robot) File:DL-C3.jpg|Third secret coin (UFO) Category:Levels